Under the Umbrella
by XxStormy-NightxX
Summary: Love can be found in many was, mine was found in the rain. What happens when your stuck in the rain without an unbrella? Sakura found out. Sorry horrible at summarys


I was inspired by watching a couple walking in the rain with an umbrella! X3

Under the umbrella

::_Sasusaku_::

Love can be found in many was, mine was found in the rain.

Walking swiftly in the night sky, as the heavens tears are brought down, a 16 year old Pink hair girl alone with out an umbrella is walking home.

I sigh with a shiver as I walk to my warm and dry house. 'I hate the rain' I think coldly glaring at the sky only to have more poor down on me harder. With another sigh I walk on 'only A few more miles away from this nightmare' I think quietly to my self. I was brought out of my thoughts when seeing a dark figure walking along ahead of me but with an umbrella...I glare at the figure 'Who ever you are I hop your enjoying your dry and cold less self' I think darkly at the said person. I shiver then out of the blue sneeze, only to shiver again 'great I'm going to get a cold' I think glumly as I keep walking looking down hiding my eyes from the rain above. I keep cursing out the rain not noticing what was ahead of me, with a thump I run into the figure that was ahead. "Hey! whats with yo-" I stop dead in my yelling when I realize who I have ran into. "Hn" Was all he had to say to figure out who he was. "Hello Sasuke" I say to him blankly looking ahead straightening up, He looks at me then at the the sky "your walking in the rain...with out an umbrella" He says matter affectedly getting on my nerves "So? maybe I like walking in the rain" I say back huffing then sneezing again out of nowhere.  
"You don't like the rain Sakura...every body knows that" Sasuke says to me with a poker face.

I glare then look forward "People change you know" I say coldly with another but harder sneeze.

The rain is gone in a flash and I'm no longer drowning in the tears, looking up I see a blue umbrella. "Your going to get a cold if your out in the rain any longer" he says with out any change of tone. I glare "I know that,Its not my fault the weather man was wrong about are weather" And it was true the man said it was supposed to be sunny. He rolled his eyes and ignored me, already starting to walk off 'of course, like he cares if I get sick' I think coldly to myself glaring at the sky cursing it for its weather and making me look like an idiot in front of Sasuke, my only response was a roar of thunder. Looking back down to see if Sasuke had already left he hadn't moved an inch, he was standing there looking at me waiting. I stare with curiosity 'what the?' I ask my self confused

"You coming or not?" He ask me with an bored tone

"Coming?" I ask look at him

"Yes, I'm walking you out of the rain to your house" He says pointing to the sky "Unless you want to get sick and miss work"

I glare at him for being right and walk under the umbrella. He walks slower then me and its getting on my nerves, I'd like to get out of the rain before I turn into a Popsicle. With another shiver I rub my arms trying to get some source of heat in them, without any success I feel something warm on my shoulders with shock I look at Sasuke. He was looking out on the road like nothing happened with no change in facial structure. His arm around me sharing his body heat with me 'maybe he does care' I think with a blush of heat on my cheeks. Looking down at the cold ground that seems to be taking my interest I say softly "Thank you" but he doesn't respond only with an "hn". I sigh to my self knowing this was the only kind of change I was going to get from him so I keep staring at the ground. Rain comes down harder with another role of thunder, with a flash lightning hits the sky with colors. Amazed by the structure of the bolt I did not hear what Sasuke had mumbled, I was about to ask him when I was distracted by are change in direction

"Sasuke? were are we going, my house is the other way" I say while pointing in the said direction my house was in

"My house" Sasuke says without looking at me still walking in the same direction dragging me with his arm

"Your house? why?" I say trying to stop but his strength was just to strong with my weak, cold self

"Its not safe to be walking out in a thunder storm, my house is closer" Still dragging me and I give up

He was right it was closer then mine, my house is still 2 miles away when his is just 3 blokes the other way. Besides I didn't want to get struck by lightning because of a stupid umbrella. When we get to his house its much smaller then mine, just an apartment with an balcony. He walks to the door and takes the arm around me to find his key, when found he opened the door and allowed me to enter first. Shutting the door behind us he lays the closed umbrella against the wall next to the door. Sasuke takes off his jacket and lays it on the couch, scared that I might ruin something with my wet self I stand in the room without a movement. Without looking at me he says "You can stay till the weather clears up" then heads to the small kitchen. I look around to see his apartment wasn't as exciting as thous fan girls had said, plain and boring. Some touches of dark blue and black...but that was it. Thous girls have to much imagination in there heads.  
Coming back, Sasuke had cups in both hands with steam coming out. Handing one to me I gladly accepted it "Its tea" He says not looking at me but seem to be thinking. I take a sip not to gulp it down and burn my self then went back to looking around his house. "Are you cold?" Sasuke asked me while taking my finished cup from my hands "Well. . . yes. . . I am" I say back startled that he's caring about me more then usual while today. Suspicious I watch him go to the closet then come out to what seemed to be a blanket, a big one at that. He hands it to me "Here, you can warm up and dry off with it" he says to me while going back to shut the closet door. I stare at the blanket, dark blue like his word Rob. I wrap my self in it inhaling his sent from the said blanket then staring back at Sasuke who seemed to be waiting "What?" I ask shifting my eyes to see if there was something around me.

"Wouldn't you prefer setting down?" Sasuke asked me pointing to the couch. . . I shift my eyes to it.

"Well, It would have been rude to just do as I wished in your house" I said back while walking to the couch siting on the edge.

"True, but you could of asked me" Sasuke points out as he sites on the other edge of the couch.

"I could of, but you were busy in the kitchen" shifting my eyes in that direction

"hmm...Interesting" He says taking me off guard 'what does he mean interesting?'

Are conversation have been like this through out the rest of the day. Small and short. No real meaning to them just small talk, but Sasuke does the one thing that I didn't understand "Sakura? do you stalk me when I train?" He asked. I was confused 'What kind of question is that!' "No, of course not. . . why?" I say back answering his question and wanting some of mine to be answered too. He shrugs "Just wondering...some of my Fan girls have been doing just that" Sasuke seems to be thinking again "I'm not one of your fan girls" I say blankly and I shocked him, he looks at me deeply then says "Oh? But you were" With a smirk . "Yes I _was_ but no longer am I" Thinking back to the day I stopped being his fan girl...the day I figured out I was in love with him...the day Sasuke had left. I shake my head not wanting to think of that said day and hoping Sasuke would not ask when I stopped. My wishes were ignored. "When did you stop?" He asked looking at me with curiosity, I sigh and looked the other way terrified of what reaction I was going to get "The day you left the village..." I say softly keeping my eyes closed I hear nothing, no sigh, no anger, no words. Just silence. I open my eyes and slowly look my way at him to see that he was looking down in thought. He slowly looks at me from the corner of his eyes then turns his head, no anger is shown on his face only calm. "You know why I left Sakura" He says calmly

"Yes I know why..." I say sadly having to remember it all.

"Then nothing more needs to be said" He looks towards the window.

"No. there's lots more that needs to be said!" I say angerly at him.

He glares at me "Sakura-".

But I stop him glaring at him deeply "You left for your own needs and you didn't think once of how it would effect other people around you! Didn't you think just once of us!?"

"Of who?" He ask angerly back

"Me, Naruto, and sensei! We all cared about you! we could of helped!" I stand up

"Sakura-"

I stop him again throwing the blanket at him "No! you didn't! you just cared about your revenge! Not once did you think! Not once did you miss any of us!" I could feel the tears on my face and I didn't want them to be seen...not from him. I went for the door but was stopped by his hand

"Do you?" He ask softly

"Do I what?" I ask still anger in my voice

"Still love me?"

I was shocked...do I? I turn my head and looked at him thinking threw if I did still love him "Sasuke...I do...but...you make it so hard to! knowing you wont love me back!" the anger is back and I couldn't take it any longer then needed. I ran out the door into the rain of tears that were hiding my own, still running I could hear Sasuke behind me screaming my name. I didn't stop not for nothing. Not the rain. Not the lightning. Not him. I kept my pace to my house that was still miles away but I didn't care just as long as I was away from the pain that struck my heart every waking moment. I was stopped from a hand on my arm lashing me back to face him. No anger was shown and I was confused just sadness was seen on his face. "I did miss you!" he screams over the hollering winds "What?" I ask shocked

"I missed you every day of my life! since day one! once I left thous gates!" He screams again yanking me closer to hear him better

"you...you did" I ask joy and shock cover my face

"Yes! I was thinking of you when I left! I was thinking what was best for both of us!" He screams again

"Best for both of us!?" I scream back confused

"My choice in life wasn't the same as yours! I knew that it couldn't be possible for us to be together! Because my path went down completely different path then the one you should of been going down! I didn't want to hurt you!" He screams griping my arm making sure I wouldn't fly off

"Hurt me! You already did hurt me! once you left! I have had nothing but pain! Knowing you don't love me! that you want nothing apart of my life!" I scream as hard as I can with tears on my cheeks but the wind stops and the thunder rumbles away only soft rain is left

Before I could finish my point he drops the umbrella he was caring that I did not notice before and his hands lock on both sides of my face smashing are lips together, holding my face there. I was in pure shock...but at the same time...I was happy. Taking my hands that were smashed to his chest I press my self closer kissing him back slowly closing my eyes to enjoy him. Sasuke moves his hands from my face to my waist locking them there as I moved my own hands to his neck wrapping my self in his embrace. Are lips danced with each other tell something warm touched my lips asking me for interest, gladly opening my mouth to have his breath and warmth enter. Are tongues danced in each others Mouthe's memorizing every thing, I had forgot every thing around me. The rain. The cold. The fact that both of us were dripping wet. All we cared about was that we were both in each others arms. . . finally. We never stopped are dance till are lunges could no longer hold. Gasping. we stare at each other waiting for are breathing to become normal again before one of us spoke.

"I love you and I do want to be apart of your life" he says almost in an out burst

I can't help but laugh and smile "I love you too"

He smiles for the first time in my life. Seeing that takes my breath away, then he grabs my hand as we walk back to his house. . . Under the umbrella.  
'Maybe the rain isn't so bad'

_As said before. . . Love can be found in many was. . . Mine was found in the rain. Now its your turn to find yours._

* * *

_**Hoped you liked it! :)**_

**It was my first story ever! xD**

**Go easy one me R&R please!**


End file.
